Sensual Bliss
by YoshiMariee
Summary: (One Shot) Jace and Clary share a steamy date night at the Herondale Manor. Will contain lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Sensual Bliss**

Clary stood on the balcony and watched peacefully as the colors of the sky changed with the approaching night. She could feel her heart pattering with urgency in her chest and she tried, unsuccessfully, to relax. Tonight would be her first night in the Herondale Manor with Jace. Just the two of them. The thought alone made her giddy, although she knew she should be well past that at this point. Still, she found herself to be quite nervous.

As she turned away from her view, she drank in the room she was in. Dark mahogany wood ran through the master bedroom and beautiful canvas' were placed decoratively around the room. A king sized bed with thin, black lace wrapped around the four posts of the bed frame sat against one wall. The sheets were beautiful, of course, and her heart jumped again at the thought of laying with Jace. This was a much different setting than where she had her first time at.

"Clarissa Fairchild?"

Clary jumped at the voice and wheeled around. The door of the bedroom opened and a small woman peeked in with a smile.

"Master Herondale is ready for you."

Clary swallowed and glanced down at herself. She had never found herself to be distinctly feminine, therefore Isabelle had to be the one to help her with her wardrobe for the night. She had chosen a delicate purple dress that hugged her body pleasantly, allowing the curves of her breasts and hips to be noticed. The dress itself stopped above her knees as another layer of sheer cloth flowed out and down to her ankles where a pair of matching heels could be seen.

Clary didn't give herself another moment to hesitate. She was going to see Jace, her Jace. She followed the woman out of the room and down the stairs into the dining room. It was a large enough room, meant to host numbers of people rather than two, but in that moment it looked perfect the way it was. The room was dimly lit and in the center was a table set for two. And Jace.

The mere sight of him always took her breath away. Today was no different. She saw that he was wearing a long sleeve, purple button up and a pair of black slack with formal shoes. He wore a black blazer over the shirt and seemed to be wearing a tie, which wasn't even tied correctly. Clary stifled a laugh at that and watched as he pushed his hair from his face with a lazy grin.

"My lady," Jace greeted. "You look..."

As his eyes swept over her body, Clary felt her face flush slightly. The way he drank her in was simply mesmerizing. Jace went to her and carefully cupped her face with his hands, placing a warm kiss to her lips. She didn't know how he did it, but he still managed to send a jolt of fire through her that made her feel hot all over. Clary reached to put her hands in his air as the kiss deepened, only to have him pull away.

"Now, now, don't be hasty," he smirked devilishly.

"You started it," she smiled.

"I have tonight planned out, you're just going to have to keep your hands to yourself until I say otherwise."

"Oh? Who said you were in charge?" She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a playful look.

"Well, if you aren't a good little girl then you won't be rewarded. But," Jace leaned back in, "Maybe you would rather be punished?"

Clary bit her lip down and let him guide her to her seat. Before, she might have scolded him for that kind of talk, but now...

"I hope you like the food, if you don't I can have the cook whip something else up for you," Jace said.

"Wow, you are really taking to being the last Herondale, hm?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," he answered innocently.

"Having people to wait on you, cook for you, you're practically a princess now."

"Do you mean to tell me that you are my prince I have waited a long night for?"

Clary rolled her eyes and laughed before digging into her food. She loved the pasta and the delicious chicken and vegetables served with it. She was glad that he had chosen a meal she recognized and wouldn't have to question about eating.

"So, where did Luke and your mother venture to for their honeymoon?" Jace asked, in between bites.

"Nothing wildly interesting. They're looking for a house in Brooklyn."

"Ah, and leaving you to stay with me until then?" Jace winked.

"Not exactly. They said to stay at the Lightwoods and to NOT get into any trouble."

"Ah. So they don't know you've run wild with your dangerous boyfriend?"

"What they don't know won't hurt them, so long as nothing happens to me. Understood?"

"I would never allow anything to happen to you."

Clary glanced up at him from her food and saw how serious he was. It was one of those things she loved most about him. Once they were finished with dinner, Jace gave her his arm and led her away.

"Where to now?" She asked.

"You'll see."

Clary didn't like being left in the dark about things, but she didn't want to spoil their evening together. He led her out through a wooden door that took them into a room that seemed to be solely used for storage of garden materials. Most of the items were boxed away neatly, sitting in a home with no occupants. Once they swept through, Jace stopped at another door. He glanced quickly at Clary and grinned with a twinkle in his eye.

When the door swung open, Clary felt her eyes widen in surprise. She stepped out and found herself at the path of an entrance to a beautifully crafted garden. Rose bushes crept over fences and hibiscus flowers and other exotic flowers decorated the area around the path. Clary squeezed Jace's hand and walked down the path and allowed it to lead them within the garden until they lost sight of the manor. Walls of flowers and bushes rose enough to give them the illusion that they were creeping through a maze, not a garden. Lanterns lit the way until they found themselves in the center of the garden where a large, beautiful fountain sat. Clary sighed dreamily and sat at the edge, dipping her fingers into the water.

"Do you like it?" Jace asked, kneeling before her.

"I love it," she replied.

"I had this built for you," he said gently.

"You did?" She asked, in surprise.

"Yeah. I could never have anything as beautiful as the greenhouse at The Institute, but this will do if you like it."

Clary leaned forward and kissed him deeply, putting her hands into his hair. She felt him smile against her lips and then his hands glide up her thigh. Her breath caught momentarily, she still felt inexperienced compared to Jace. She still worried she would not be able to give him what he gave her.

"Clary, I love you," he breathed.

"I love you too, Jace."

"I want to show you how much I love you." His hand slipped slightly under her dress.

Clary bit her lip involuntarily as he leaned his mouth against her neck.

"Can I?"

"Y-yes..."

* * *

**I was planning on this just being a one shot, but I didn't want to offend anyone if I put some lemony flavor into it, which will definitely be in the second chapter. I'm not sure if I'll continue this, it was more or less an experiment because I've rarely seen any JacexClary fic that I like. Anyway, hope you guys like this! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sensual Bliss: Part Two.**

**Warning: Lemon in this chapter! Read or turn back now. C:**

* * *

Before she could say anything else, Jace wrapped both of his arms around her and lifted her. She squeaked in surprise and quickly put her arm around his neck to support herself. Jace smirked and led her past the fountain. They went down another path, this one shorter, and it took them to a small building. She would've thought it to be a tool shed, but when he kicked open the door, she was quite mistaken.

The room was empty except for candles and a canopy bed sitting on its own steps above the rest of the room. Frankly, Clary wouldn't have noticed anything besides Jace. Carefully, he set her on the bed, her head falling onto comfortable pillows. He kicked off his shoes and pulled her heels off expertly.

"You've done this before," she joked.

"What can I say, I'm good with my hands. And mouth. Well, I'm good with every inch of my body."

And with that, Jace went back to her and laid his body over hers as he began to kiss her. She felt his warm, strong body against her and parted her legs slightly to let him rest between them. She found that his hands moved with a certain hunger and she did not want to deny him. As their kiss deepened, she felt his left hand begin to pull her dress up and his warm palm against her thigh. She nearly shuttered, but remained in control of her body. He was treating her body delicately, which she loved about him, but the more he touched her, the more she wanted.

Clary finally grabbed at her dress and pulled it over her head effortless, earning a look of shock from Jace. She smiled up at him and shrugged. She now found herself to be in nothing but a pair of black laced panties, which didn't occur to her until she saw his eyes drifting. She blushed, but didn't give him a chance to see that. She pulled him down to her and wrapped her legs around the back of him.

Jace didn't think she would have it in her to want him so eagerly, but he did not spoil the moment. His lips trailed from hers to her jaw line and to her neck. He inched his tongue from inside his mouth and pressed it to her skin, drawing small circles with it before sucking lightly. He could feel Clary inhale sharply at the sensation as he continued. He wanted to worship her body and show her just how much he truly loved her.

Clary felt as if her body had gone up in flames. She didn't know what to do except watch as he adored her. Jace's mouth moved from her neck and found its way to her breast. He ploppe his mouth onto her nipple and she moaned sweetly. Jace nearly lost himself then and there. Knowing that he brought her pleasure was enough satisfaction for him. Still, he didn't stop. He sucked harder and pinched her other nipple, causing another moan to escape.

"Jace," she breathed.

"Mm?" His eyes moved up to hers, his mouth staying busy.

"I... Why are you still in clothes?"

Jace sat up, confusedly.

"Were you unaware?" she joked.

"I wasn't aware you wanted to see me naked."

Clary rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her as she got to her knees. She steadied herself and pulled at the buttons of his shirt until she had it off. After feeling fairly proud of herself, she touched at his chest. She always admired his muscles. Her hands moved down and rested on his waist band, she pulled off his belt and allowed him to do the rest. Once they were both in nothing but underwear, Jace pulled her back down onto the bed. She giggled and felt him in between her legs.

"Now for the seduction," Jace said.

"That's not making me take you seriously," Clary giggled.

"Oh?"

Jace leaned into her and roughly yanked down her panties, wasting no time to slip a finger into her. She gasped and immediately shot her hands to his arms. She hadn't expected that. Jace smirked down at her and kissed her again. Clary wanted to give him the same kind of loving pleasure, but she was embarrassed at how little she knew. Before Jace, she had never even thought about sex, much less kissing anyone. Now she wanted to curse herself for-

"What's wrong?"

Clary opened her eyes and looked to see Jace staring down at her worriedly.

"Am I hurting you?" Jace asked.

"No, of course not," she replied shyly.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just afraid that I won't be able to satisfy you."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm not," she pouted.

"Clary, I love you and everything about you. Honestly, you're making me nervous."

"You? The Great and Powerful Jace?"

Well, I'm definitely that, but it's you I want to please. I want this to be your home too, Clary. I want you to know that I crave every bit of you _all _of the time."

Clary smiled and nodded. Jace would never be anything less than perfect to her. Deciding that she needed to let go of her fears, she pushed Jace onto his back and yanked down his boxers. It wasn't her first time seeing his penis, but it was her second and her eyes still widened at the sight. She could hear him chuckle as he propped himself up on his elbows to watch her. Determined to make an impression, Clary began to stroke him with her hand. He felt hard and thick in her hand as she moved with careful motion and studied his face.

Jace groaned blissfully and reached to touch her as she continued. Clary then moved her body into a position where she was kneeling forward. She took him into her mouth and instantly tasted his precum. She could hear him moan in approval and kept going. With her mouth full with him, she started to bob faster and allowed her saliva to drip down his shaft. This wasn't as bad as other girls would say. In face, she found it to be quite arousing. Jace slipped a finger in her again and sighed.

"I want you."

Clary sat up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked at him. Jace shifted towards her and grabbed her by the back of her neck, pulling her in for a strong kiss. Next, he laid her body back down as softly as he could and arranged himself between her thighs. He hovered over her for a moment, looking to her for reassurance. Clary smiled and pulled his mouth to hers. She wanted him, she craved him, and then-

"Mmm."

Jace inserted himself into her and caught her moan against his lips. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly as he slowly pushed all of himself into her. They remained still for a moment and Clary moaned again, feeling completely whole in ways she had never known before. Jace was rhythmic with his motions and carefully thrust himself in and out of her. His hands found their way into her hair and he pulled it roughly as he began to feel enraptured with his own pleasure. Clary's head jerked back slightly from his force, but she didn't mind it. She found that she rather enjoyed it.

The two remained like that for some time before Jace became hungry for more. As he pulled his cock from inside of her, he felt how wet she truly was and smirked. Clary blushed at that and yet she was not embarrassed. He made her feel euphoric. Jace twirled his finger in a circular motion and Clary instantly turned herself over so that she was on her hands and knees on the bed. The view was to die for. Jace ran his finger along her spine and placed his hands against her smooth hips. Her buttocks poked out cutely as she leaned down with her face out of his sight.

"Are you alright?" Clary asked, when nothing happened.

"Yeah, just looking," he answered gruffly.

"At what?"

"You, stupid," he said.

Jace regained his focus and slipped into her again, earning him another moan from her. He didn't move as slowly as before, but with a fast, fierceness. Clary moaned louder and louder from the pleasure until she felt she could take no more. A rush of excitement and ecstasy flooded through her as she experienced her orgasm. Feeling her tremble beneath him was enough to bring on his own euphoria and he quickly pulled out to let his seed on the sheets. And he then fell onto his back, trying to catch his breath. Clary rolled into his arms, also finding it hard to catch her breath.

"That was...," she managed to say, "Amazing."

Jace wrapped his arms around her and smiled. Amazing didn't even begin to say it, but he was happy nonetheless.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this! I definitely appreciate the positive reviews from the first part. 3 Thank you for taking the time to read. (:**


End file.
